The performance of a field effect transistor may be characterized by its switching speed. One way to increase transistor switching speed is to enhance the mobility of charge carriers in a channel region of the transistor. Strain, such as tensile or compressive strain, may be used to increase the switching speed of the field effect transistor, because appropriate configurations of strain, for example, tensile and compressive strain, can enhance the mobility of charge carriers, such as electrons and holes. For example, the channel region of the field effect transistor may be strained by using certain channel fabrication techniques and selecting appropriate channel materials.